


03 - Content

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is not greedy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	03 - Content

When he was a child, the boy wanted friends. After he met Shanks, he wanted to be a pirate. When Shanks left, he wanted to be the Pirate King. When he met Ace, he wanted to be friends with him. When he became friends with Ace and Sabo, he wanted to become their brother. When he became their brother, he wanted to create a pirate crew with them. He even wanted to be the captain. When it was decided that Ace would be captain, and when Sabo left, he wanted to create his own crew by himself and be the captain.

Later on, he left on his own. He wanted Zoro to be his nakama. He wanted Nami to be his navigator. He wanted Usopp to join them. He wanted his own pirate ship with his own pirate flag. He wanted Chopper to be his doctor. He wanted Robin to stay alive and stay with them. He wanted Franky to be their shipwright. Then, he wanted to give a proper funeral to Merry and have a new different ship, Sunny. He wanted Brook to join them because he was a living and talking skeleton, and he also wanted him to be his musician. He still wanted to be the Pirate King. He wanted to give his hat back to Shanks.

After all of that, once they were all separated across the world, he wanted to find his nakama back. But then he learned about Ace and wanted to free him from Impel Down. Failing, he wanted to save Ace from the execution platform. Failing there again...

He had lost his two brothers. Sabo was killed by the Celestial Dragon, and Ace was killed by an Admiral, right in his arms. He had lost his family, but he still wanted a lot of things.

He wanted to go back in time. He wanted Sabo to live freely away from the nobles, on the sea as a pirate. He wanted to save Ace, making sure he never get caught by the Marines ever. He still wanted to be Pirate King. And he wanted to make his crew members dreams come true. He wanted to travel the world and reach Raftel. But, most of all, he wanted his big brother to be still alive and well. He wanted to wake up from this painful nightmare.

And when he woke from the nightmare, he remembered he didn't want anything more anymore. He didn't want anything. He was fairly content with what he already had: his friends, his crew, his nakamas... his family. That's all he ever needed, and he had it.

He was content with only that.


End file.
